Survivor
by Akatsuki-lvr1595
Summary: Hidan is forced to babysit a jinchuriki that somehow survives the extraction. to make things worse, she drags him to the leaf...this cant end well. HidanxOC rated T for foulmouths.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hikari is a 15 yr old medical genius and isn't a Junchuriki, but she does own a Wolf demon with 7 tails. The Akatsuki mistake her for the 7 Tails and send Hidan and Kakuzu after her. When the demon is extracted Hikari survives, but with no memory of what happened. The Akatsuki let her go but send Hidan to befriend her and make sure she never remembers, will love blossom and will Hikari ever get her memory back? Rated T for language HidanXOC

ME: HELOOOO OUT THERE AND WELCOME TO SURVIVOR! THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING THIS STORY FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND PLEASE BUCKLE UP! REFRESHMENTS AND SNACKS WILL BE SERVED AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER IF U COMMENT AND RATE!

HIDAN: STOP LYING AND GET TO THE FUCKING STORY!

ME: B B BUT!

HIKARI: JUST DO IT!

Chapter one: The so called 'Jinchuriki'

Hidan grumbled and shifted the limp girl on his shoulder to make her knee stop digging into his lower back. She seems to always do that, weather unconscious or not.

"Damnit Kakuzu! Why the f*ck do I have to carry the b*tch!" Hidan yelled glaring at his partner. Kakuzu chose to do the smart thing and not reply, but continued to walk to their destination. The new Akatsuki base sat in Amegakure, courtesy to a certain Pinkie and her friends. At least he didn't have to pay to fix anything.

Hidan and Kakuzu and just successfully defeated the 7 Tailed Jinchuriki and where on their way to the base to extract said demon. The girl did put up somewhat of a fight, using one of her jutsus to bight Kakuzus fingers off. He tenderly rubbed the finger where he lost his ring to a dog. Pein was not going to be happy about that, then again Pein never really is happy about anything.

Kakuzu sighed and walked on, slowly going over the details of the battle.

**FLASHBACK!**

Hikari was doing her daily training exercises in a small clearing close to Yugakure hot springs. She stood in a one hand handstand, body stick strait and did 2000 pushups. She was currently on 1229 when 2 odd looking ninjas jumped from the trees. Startled, Hikari fell onto her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She shook her head and looked up.

One of the ninjas was an albino just like her, but male with slicked back hair and sneering purple/red eyes. He wore an open black cloak with red clouds on it and a big ass scythe strapped to his back. A crossed out Yugakure headband was tied to his neck. The other wore a mask covering all his face but his red and green eyes. A crossed out Takigakure headband was tied to his head gear. He wore the same cloak as the other did and just stared at Hikari.

She cocked her head making her choppy Wight hair fall into her right red/pink eye. Her nose twitched catching the scent of the two. One smelled of money the other the salty scent of blood. Hikari stood and brushed off her fishnet top and black trousers. She faced the men again and put on a radiant smile.

"And who are you may I ask?" She chimed in her fake happy voice. Hikari was used to random people showing up and trying to kill her. That happened a lot when they think you're a Jinchuriki, and she's not. She is just the container of a Wolf demon who happened to have 7 tails and was from the forbidden lands.

The two men did not answer for a few minutes. Hikari tilted her head to the other side, sizing them up for a battle or skirmish, which ever it takes to kill them or get them off her 7 Tailed butt.

Finally the masked one spoke in a deep kind of creepy voice.

"Hikari Masayuki, I presume." He said not moving. The man next to him shifted restlessly, as if wanting to attack.

The gentle smile Hikari had on earlier vanished into a sneer. These two had valuable information from a reliable source if they knew her last name. They had to die.

"That depends on who is asking." Was all Hikari said. She reached down and picked up her Wight jacket, slipping into it. Her whip clinked against her sword as she strapped them both on.

"It appears I have been found out." She said out loud smirking again. "This shall not do, what point of being undercover when your identity keeps leaking out." She turned to the men standing a few meters from her.

"Who gave you this information? I can tell just by looking at you, you don't make bribes, you collect them, or is it bounties? You do strike me as a bounty hunter from the smell of money radiating off of you." She said tilting her head to the left again. The man didn't do anything and Hikari chuckled.

"Oh very well, since you won't answer and just stand there like the noobs you are, I will take my leave, unless you came here for a fight, then I would gladly take your offer. Let's see what new fighters I will be facing in the future." Hikari crouched, one hand poised in front of her chest and the other hovering over her sword.

The two men took on an attack position. Black threads shot out from the masked man and Hikari easily jumped out of the way landing being them and slashing with her now drawn sword. The two men dodged, but not before Hikari nicked the albino. He glared at her and sent his scythe soaring towards Hikari. She smirked and made a handsign, disappearing into the earth.

The albino looked startled and grunted when Hikaris hand shot out from underneath him and jabbed a kunai into his left knee making it go out.

"F*CK! BI*TCH YOULL PAY FOR THAT!" The man swore leaping away and glaring at the now above ground Hikari. She chuckled.

"Oh so you're a foul mouth eh? Hm,, well now I don't have to f*cking hide my language now." Hikari swore then leaped out of the way as the foul mouths scythe and masked man's strings came tword her. She landed and put her weapons away and bit her thumb. Performing the summoning hand signs she put her hand to the earth and said: "Summoning jutsu: Wolves of the Earth!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared and when it drifted away 5 large wolves stood next to Hikari. There was a black wolf, a silver one, a brown one, a black one with a red cross on its fore head and a Wight wolf with a black swirl around the right eye. Hikari smiled and stroked the Silver one closer to her, the one with the spiral.

"You summoned us, my daughter?" the wolf growled. "Ah yes, dear Hoku, you see I have run into a slight problem with two bounty hunters and there so annoying." Hikari said sighing.

"Arn't they all?" the wolf asked chuckling, then tilted his head back and howled. The other 4 tipped back their heads and howled as well. The combined echoes of the howls made the Wight haired man shudder. He'll be having night mares about it tonight, and it took a lot to give him nightmares.

"Hidan, now, while there distracted." The masked man said. Hidan nodded and rushed forward taking ahold of his scythe aiming a slash to the girl. The Brown wolf barked and Hikari just barely blocked it with her sword. The wolf named Hoku growled and leaped at Hidan. He jumped away almost losing his arm to the big dogs' jaws. O how he detested animals!

"Oho! So your f*cking name is Hidan eh? Humph, some manners you have, not even introducing yourself to a lady!" Hikari humped, a hurt look in her eyes. Hidan grunted swinging his scythe towards her. One of the wolves knocked it away and barked, sending shock waves throughout the clearing. Hidan grunted bracing himself with chakra but was still flown into a tree.

"GAH! Jashin Damnit Kakuzu! Will you get off you lazy ass and help!" Hidan yelled. His partner humped and sent one of his left hands toward the girl. A wolf chomped on the strings snapping most of them and taking his left middle finger and his ring with it.

"Damn." Kakuzu swore taking the hand back and glaring hatefully at the brown mutt. "Your gunna pay for that you stupid mutt!" he growled.

"Oh you did NOT just call Sarena a mutt!" Hikari screamed charging for Kakuzu, hate filling her eyes. She swung her sword and Kakuzu easily dodged her strikes, smirking to himself at her inability to hit him.

"Wipe that f*cking smirk off you d*mn bastard! You'll burn in hell for what you said!" Hikari screeched performing multiple hand signs. "Fire style: Twin Dragon Flames!" Hikari blew out a breath and two columns of orange fire leaped at Kakuzu, the heat from the inferno singing his cloak. He quickly made hand signs and shouted "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!"

A tower of water shot out and quickly doused the flames leaving Hikari soaking. She shook her self like a dog and laughed.

"Ha-ha, dude! That was awesome! If we weren't fighting ide ask you to teach me that!" Kakuzu was taken aback. What's up with this girl?

"Heh heh, ooooh the pranks I could make! He he evil scheming! Buahaha!" Hikari laughed evilly going all cute chibi. Kakuzu sweat droped and took a step back.

"Hikari, not now, you are in a battle are you not?" Hoku said stepping up to Hikari. "Ha-ha, o yeah. I kind of forgot." The dog sweat droped. "How can you forget you're in a battle?" the wolf asked as Hikari climbed onto his back.

"Well excuse me for having the attention span of a walnut! The dude did a cool jutsu and I want to learn it! Gods you can be so mean sometimes!" Hikari pouted. The dog's chest rumbled with laughter and they raced at Kakuzu. Hikari again made some hand signs and yelled "Wind Release: Shuriken Strike!" the whizzing of shuriken caught Kakuzus ears but he could not see any. All of a sudden a sharp pain raced through his right shoulder. He looked down and saw blood seeping from an open wound. Then it hit him. Shuriken made out of wind!

Kakuzu jumped and the ground indented with invisible shuriken. 'This Jinchuriki seems more experienced then we were informed. She seems to have an affinity with all the elements but water' Kakuzu thought landing in a tree. He studied the girl. She looked only about 15 and was dressed as a chunine, and yet she speaks and has the jutsu skills of an elite jonine. 'The 7 Tails must be more powerful than we were informed.' He thought searching for Hidan, where had he gone off to?

All of a sudden there was a shout from under the tree and Hidan leaped out from the shadows swinging his scithe for the girls head. She just barely ducked and aimed a kick for Hidans stomach. Hikari leaped off of the wolf and stood facing Hidan.

"Do you f*ckin no how rude it is to f*cking interrupt somebody's f*cking conversation!" Hikari scolded glaring at the silver haired man.

"Does it look like I f*cking give a sh*t?" Hidan yelled back.

"Then f*cking care gods Damnit!" Hikari shouted running at the man and aiming a punch for his jaw. Hidan dodged and shot a kick for her head. She caught it and spun around sending him into a tree.

Hikari walked over to him, knelt on his back and twisted his arms behind his back. Hidan shouted in protest, wincing at the pain.

"Say Uncle and maybe I'll let you go!" Hikari shouted enjoying torturing the man. He let out a string of profanities that even Hikari wouldn't say.

"Good god man! Show some f*cking manners in front of a lady!" Hikari shouted scowling.

"IT'S JASHIN DAMNIT!" Hidan shouted pissed off that she would use a different god. The girl froze then tightened her grip, twisting Hidans arms to the breaking point.

"Wtf did you just say?" the girl hissed, killer intent radiating off of her.

"I f*cking said it's Jashin Damnit!" Hidan shouted wincing at the pain again. Hikari smirked evilly, the killer intent increasing, making a bird drop out of its tree, dead.

Hikari chuckled making Kakuzu shiver. (A/N: Yes that chuckle was that creepy, and Kakuzu scares the sht outta me! O.o)

"Well, well, well. We have a Jashinist in our midst." Hikari said digging her knee into Hindan's lower back.

"I Hate Jashinists! Stupid f*cked up mother f*ckers! I'll kill them all!" Hikari shouted twisting Hindan's arms making them snap, rendering them useless.

"F*CK!" Hidan yelled. Hikari stood up her foot pressing into Hindan's lower back. "Hm, would you rather be paralyzed from the waist down?" Hikari moved her other foot to the back of his neck. "Or the neck down, cutting off brain waves to your lungs so you'll suffocate and die?"

"B*tch! I can't f*cking die! I'm immortal!" Hidan shouted smirking.

Hikari was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Nobody's immortal." And stamped her left foot onto the back of his neck, snapping it. "Everybody needs to breathe." She said stepping back.

Hidan layed there, motionless. Hikari smirked, but it vanished when he stood up and cracked his neck, snapping the bones back into place. He turned to her smirking and rolling his shoulders.

"Got to love f*cking love Jashin." Hidan said smirking. Hikaris eyes widened and she stumbled backward shaking her head.

"Impossible! Nobody can heal that fast! Not even me!" She whispered backing into a tree. Hidan smirked and walked towards her, a sadist glint in his eyes. Hikari started to tremble, her breath coming in quick gasps. Hidan placed his pointer finger under her chin and lifted her head. He bent forward and whispered into her ear.

"You're lucky you're a Jinchuriki, or I would have f*cking sacrificed you by now."

Hidan pulled away and Hikaris eye twitched. Hoku whined and layed down putting his paws over his head.

"You did NOT JUST F*CKING CALL ME A JINCHURIKI! HOW MANY F*CKING TIMES MUST I EXPLAIN TO YOU MUTHER F*CKERS IM NOT AN F*CKING JUNCHURIKI SO YOU CAN F*CKING SHOVE IT UP YOUR GOD DAMNED MOTHER F*CKING ASSED YOU STUPID ASS WIPES!" Hikari screeched making Hidan flinch and take a step back. This chick can scream!

"I swear to the ninja gods next person who calls me a Jinchuriki is going to have their tongs ripped out of their thoughts and f*ckin shoved up their asses!" Hikari shouted stomping off letting her guard down.

Kakuzu appeared behind her and whacked her in the back of her head. She slumped to the ground, her summons disappearing.

**END LONG FLASHBACK!**

Not exactly a battle for the records but hey? They got their junchuriki didn't they? Kakuzu looked up at the gates of Amegakure, surprised they were already there.

"Bout f*cking time to." Hidan grumbled from behind him. He hoisted the girl higher on to his shoulder and they both walked into the village.

CUT! END CHAPPIE!

ME: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER UP AND RUNING! THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING SURVIVOR AND PLEASE HAVE A SAFE TRIP HOME!

HIDAN: STFU! THEIR ALREADY AT THEIR FCKIN HOUCES!

HIKARI: TT-TT I LOST!

KAKUZU: LEAST YOU DIDN'T LOSE A FINGER. –SCOWLS-

ME: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I APRECIATE IDEAS AND SPELLING CHECKS! JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

ME: ALOOOOOHAAAAA! WELCOME TO THE S.S. SURVIVOR! WERE HAPPYNESS AND JOY IS ALL AROUND! –TWIRLS AROUND SPRINKLING FLOWER PETTLES AND GLITTER EVERYWERE-

HIDAN: O DEAR JASHIN, MAKE HER STOP AND LET ME GO? I HAVE BEEN A GOOD JASHINIST. SACRIFICES TWICE A DAY AND PRAYING 3 TIMES A WEEK. PLEASE SMITE HER!

HIKARI: O FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SUGARY, LET US OUT! –BANGS AGAINST THE COMPUTER SCREEN TRYING TO GET OUT-

KAKUZU: -IS SITTING IN A FEDAL POSITION MUMBLING INCOHERENTLY-

ME: MUHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE FOR YOU ARE ALL MY BUDDYS! –PULLS THEM INTO A BEAR HUG- YOU SHALL HAVE A GOOD TIME WHILE THIS STORY IS GETTING REVIEWS OR SO HELP ME I WILL BRING TOBI INTO THESE AUTHORS NOTES!

HIDAN/HIKARI/KAKUZU: O.O"

ME: RATE REVIEW AND JA NE!

Chapter 2. The loss of a Demon and Memories

Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the cellar where they extracted the Jinchurikis. Their leader, Pein stood in his shimmery rainbow chakra in the middle. He staired unemotionaly at them as they walked in.

"I trust there were no interruptions." Pein said as Hidan dropped the Jinchuriki container in the middle of the floor. He rotated his shoulder and cracked his back.

"Besides Kakuzu getting f*cking bit by a dog and losing his d*mn ring." Hidan said sneering at his partner. Kakuzu only grunted and glared at the girl.

"She didn't put up much of a fight." Kakuzu said and Pein nodded.

"Get into your positions, the extraction starts now." Pein did a series of hand sighs and placed his hand on the ground. "Secret technique: Nine Dragons" he said.

(A/N: I know this isn't the whole jutsu but I just can't for the life of me remember it!)

The jutsu engulfed the small Jinchuriki and Hidan and Kakuzu took their places as the rest of the members appeared. Green chakra began leaking from the girl as she lay limp, suspended in the air, and into the statue that had appeared. The mouth greedily ate the chakra, as the eyes began to open. Slowly for 2 full days and 1 whole night, this jutsu took place, steadily eating the Jinchurikis chakra and extracting the demon. When it had finished the jutsu disappeared, and the girl dropped like a rock. She lay, limp and lifeless on the floor.

Hidan sighed and stretched. "Bout f*cking time to!" he yelled rotating his shoulder. "I swear to f*cking Jashin I thought my d*mn leg was gunna f*cking go out!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and turned to their leader who was staring at the girl.

"Leader-san?" Kakuzu asked. Pein grunted still staring at the girl. "What shall be done with the body?" Kakuzu asked.

"Dispose of it or give it to Zetzu. I do not care." Pein said boredly. Kakuzu nodded and was about to step down when a low moan came from below them. All the Akatsuki members looked down to see the Jinchuriki girl sitting up and holding her head.

"What…the f*ck?" Hidan yelled.

~Hikaris pov~

Pain. It was all I felt as I withered in agony in my mind. The demons voice growled inside my head, whimpering as its chakra was forcibly pulled from my body.

"Donteya-san…what's…going on?" I gasped out as more waves of pain filled my body.

Donteya, the demon who I had befriended when I was born, whimpered. It pained me even more to feel her chakra sucked out of my body, like a child drinking from a straw. I desperately griped on to her chakra, unwilling to let it go.

"Child…I do not…know." The demons voice was filled with pain as its chakra force steadily grew fainter. I cried out and tried to reach for the only friend I had.

"Donteya-san, do not leave me!" I cried tears leaking from my eyes as I clung to her chakra. It was as if I had picked up a handful of sand and watched it, as it leaked out of my cupped hands. The chakra I was so used to and familiar with, like a child and its mother's voice, was ripped away from me. I felt cold and alone.

Unwilling to let my friend go I gathered up all the rest of my chakra reserves and sent it out to pull Donteya back. But it was too late. She was gone. Ripped from my grasp like a fat kid and a stick of Dango.

My body was weakening. So used to the strength of Donteyas chakra that it began to fail. I had no chakra left. Used it all trying to get my friend back. I crumpled into a heap, grey spots filling my eyesight until everything went black, but a small ball of light.

"Child, why dost thoe weep?" a soft voice filled my mind and I looked up, blinking into the light. An angle, with wight hair and kind eyes floated above me. Her wings beat steadily, keeping her afloat.

"Tenshi, I have lost my only friend." I cried hugging my chest, sobs echoing though out the darkness. She smiled kindly down at me. it was so weird to be smiled at. All I had ever recived where sneers and hate filled glares.

"Dearest child, for friends can be made in even the unlikeliest of places." The Angle said smiling. Her light grew brighter and I had to squint to be able to see.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked hating the way my voice stuttered.

"Follow you heart, and thy shall know thy way." The Angle said. Her glow brightened even more and I shut my eyes, gasping in pain.

I awoke, finding myself lying in a painful crumpled heap on a stone floor. I moaned and sat up holding my head. Whispers started up above me and I tensed.

"Leader-san, what's going on, un?"

"This isn't possible, nobody should be able to survive the extraction!"

"Why the f*ck is the b*tch alive?"

"Tobi doesn't get it!"

"So this means I can't eat her?"

"Silence!" A strong, commanding voice shouted making me cringe and everybody go silent. I looked up to see 10 shimmering figures standing on a statures outstretched fingertips. The all seemed to be staring at me like I was some freak show. One seemed to be pouting, it was kinda creepy...

"Oi! Tis rude to stare!" I yelled standing up then wobbling on my feet. "Whoa, head rush there…" I mumbled then turned to the shimmering figures.

"Either I'm hallucinating and I'm on drugs or there really are 10 shimmery people standing on a very disturbing stature…" I said stroking my chin. "Odd, very odd."

"Do we kill her leader-san? Yeah?" a musical male voice asked from my right. I turned to see a black siloet with a high, bushy pony tail.

"Oi! What's all this about killing? I'll have you know it's a capital crime!" I said huffing and crossing my arms. "Who are you bunch any ways, what going on and where am I?" I asked then froze. "Wait…who am I? O GODS HOW IS IT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM? AHHHH!" I wailed eroding away. Something shifted in my mind and I quickly latched onto it.

"Wait, no. I'm Hikari Masayuki. From the Masayuki plantation in the forbidden lands. We raised ninja wolves until I was banished…but for what? Gods I can't remember!" I shouted pounding my head. Memory's drifted just out of my reach and I cried out in annoyance. 'gods y can I not remember?' I yelled in my head, tears stinging at my eyes. Something landed next to me and I cried out falling back on to my butt. "HOLY QUKAMOLIE! RANDOM DUDE!" I yelled spazzing slightly.

A tall man, with pointy hair and grey eyes with rings in them stood in front of me. For some reason he eminated power that I couldn't place. D*mn losing my memory sucks like a mofo!

'chakra' the thought whispered across my mind. Of course! He radiated chakra!…wait…whats chakra?

"What do you remember?" The man asked in a deep commandingly creepy voice. I blinked, taken aback by his question. Anger flared inside me for no reason and I stood up rounding on him.

"The f*ck do you f*cking care what I f*cking remember and don't? Who do you f*cking think you are? My mother?" I shouted then froze as the knowledge of my mother being dead drifted into my head.

"Oh, gods, I'm on orphan. D*mn." I said scowling and shaking my head. "The f*ck is wrong with me? What the f*ck happened?" I asked rubbing my temples where a migraine began to pulse.

"Leader-san, do we kill her or not?" Asked a voice from behind the man with the spiral eyes. I looked up and studied him. This man I could see details. He wore a black cloak with red clouds and a mask that covered his face but his eyes which were a red and green color. A crossed out headband was sewed to his headset.

I cocked my head trying to see if I knew him or not. Nothing registered so I took him as a stranger.

"No, she poses no threat to us." The first man said. And I cocked my head to the other side. 'threat? What do they mean?' I asked myself as another man wearing the same cloak but open in the front jumped down. He had wight hair slicked back and crazed red/purple eyes. On his back was a giant scythe. Something about him seemed familur but I brushed it off, going to worry about that later.

"So wtf are we supposed to do with the b*tch?" he asked glaring at me. I glared rite back, already not liking the man. The first man, let's call him Bob for now, studied me some more, making me shift uncomfortably. I dont like being staired at! So sue me!

"Let her go. As I said before, she poses no threat to us." Bob said and I shrugged.

"Meh, just point me to the exit and I'll be on my way." I said grinning. Bob regarded me strangely and I shrugged, turned around and walked away searching for the exit, whistling merrily on my way.

"Hidan, follow her and make sure she does not remember, if she does, kill her." Bob said to the wight haired man.

He grunted and followed me out the exit and into the light!

CUT! END CHAPPIE!

ME: ARIAGATO FOR READING! WE ISH VERY HAPPY ARNT WE? – IS HOLDING A BAT IN MY HANDS-

-HIDAN, HIKARI, AND KAKUZU NODD SCARED SH*TLESS-

ME: GREAT! EMO CUPCAKES AND DANGO ALL AROUND!

-IN THE BACKGROUND HIDAN AND HIKARI HOLD UP SIGHS SCREAMING 'HELP US' WHILE KAKUZU HAS FEINTED-

ME: JA NE AND BE SURE TO COME BACK SOOOOOON!


	3. Chapter 3

ME: HOOOOOLAAAAA AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF SURVIVOR! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND ENJOY THE PLOTS TWISTS AND TURNS!

HIDAN: HELP UUUUUUUS! OH FOR JASHIN SAKES HAVE MURCYYYYYY!

HIKARI: SHE IS PHYCOTIC! STOP READING FOR IT GIVES HER MOTIVE TO CONTINUE!

-I AM CURRENTLY READING LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO TO A TIED UP AND GAGED KAKUZU IN THE BACK ROUND-

KAKUZU: MUFFLE MUFFLE!

ME: TRANSLATION: MORE SURVIVOR! YEAS! –PUMPS FIST IN THE AIR WILE KAKUZU SWEAT DROPS AND SHAKES HIS HEAD VIGORUSLY-

HIDAN/HIKARI: HELP US! –CLAWS AT THE SCREEN LIKE STARVING DOGS-

ME: AWWW! LOOK HOW THEY LOVEISH UUUUUU! THEY JUST CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR MORE OF MY STORY! SUCH LOVELY CAPTIVES IT BRINGS A TEAR TO MY EYE! –WIPES AWAY A SPARKLY TEAR- ANY WHO I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A VARY WARM AND GRACIOUS THANK YOU TO Ria- The Ninja of Time FOR SUBMITING THE FIRST REVIEW OF THIS STORY! THANK UUUUUUUUUUU!

HIKARI: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU HAVE SIGHNED OUR DEATH CERTIFICATES!

ME: -BOUNDS AND GAGS HER- ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 3 Konoha Ninja

~~Hikari pov~~

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose while Hidan, my current travel partner chewed me out for being lost.

~Flash back~

"Hmm, maybe this way…" I said heading north. Hidan grabbed my collar and jerked me west, practically dragging me with him.

~End Flashback~

"How the f*ck could you have gotten us lost when you don't even f*cking know what you're doing?" Hidan shouted. My eye twitched. My patience was running thin, very thin. I grabbed his cloak collar and slammed him into a tree. Not sure how I had accomplished it since he was taller than me but somehow I did.

"Listen buddy. You dragged me west when I wanted to go north. So therefore, tis your fault were lost and I specifically don't recall inviting you with me so I f*cking suggest you keep your f*cking mouth shut or I swear to the ninja gods ill shove an f*cking tree so far up you're a** you'll have leaves sprouting out your ears!" I hissed shoving him into the tree again before letting him go and turning around.

"You can f*cking go west if you want. I'm f*cking going north!" I said stomping off back to where the intersection was. Hidan glared at my back but followed me. I stopped at the intersection, and turned for north. I could tell it was a main road for the ruts and footprints in the dried up mud.

We walked in silence, both of us in our own world. You could obviously guess my surprise when Hidan grabbed my arm and jerked me into the undergrowth lining the path.

"What the f—? " Hidan covered my mouth before I could finish what I was going to say. We stayed silent and unmoving for a while until voices could be heard from the distance.

"Hey Captain Yamato! How much longer till we get back to the village!" a male voice called. I blinked, not recognizing the voice. Hidan seemed to because he stiffened. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His gaze was trained on the small group of 4 walking from the south, where Hidan and I had come.

"About another day, Naruto." The older man said. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a head set, along with the standard Joinin outfit. How I knew this I had no idea.

"Awe man!" a yellow haired blue eyed kid said. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit and had whisker like marks on his face.

"Naruto, you shouldn't complain so much. Be thankful the mission was a success." A pink haired girl said sighing. She wore a red shirt and a pink skirt with black shorts underneath. Behind her trailed a pale black haired brown eyed boy who wore what looked like girls clothes.

I started to get uncomfortable, with Hidan crouching over me with his hand over my mouth. I bit him making him yelp in pain and I leaped out of the bush, falling on my face.

The group stopped and stared at me as I stood up and brushed off my wight coat, black pants and fishnet shirt.

"Gods damn it all Hidan! Did you have to f*cking shove me into an f*cking bush?" I yelled glaring at the bush.

It rustled a bit and Hidan stood up, not wearing his cloak for some reason. I raised an eyebrow and tried not to stare at his bare chest.

"Humph. Your f*cking fault for not paying attention" he said glaring at me, and then at the group behind me.

"Who the f*ck are you bastards?" Hidan asked crossing his arms. His scythe glinted menacingly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The man most likely named Yamato asked, studying me and Hidan.

"Oh! I'm Masayuki Hikari! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said smiling brightly and bowing towards Yamato.

"I'm Usumaki Naruto!" the yellow haired boy said grinning brightly.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl said bowing back.

"My name is Sai." The black haired kid said smiling fakely. My eye twitched but I said nothing. I turned to the Jonin.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" I asked smiling.

"Yamato." He said, eyeing me strangely. I brushed it off and turned to Hidan. "Well?" I prompted.

"Well the f*ck what?" he asked glaring at me.

"Introduce yourself dumb*ss!" I shouted whacking him over the head. He glared at me rubbing were I had hit him.

"Hidan" he grunted glaring daggers at the new group.

"So Hikari-Chan! Where are you headed?" Naruto asked hopping up to me.

I shrugged. "North I guess." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You guess?" Sakura asked stepping next to Naruto. I shrugged again, not knowing how to explain it.

"I'm not sure where specifically, my gut just tells me to go north. I've always listened to my gut…I think. Crap I don't even remember if I ever listened to my gut! Oh gooshnesh woe is meeee!" I wailed crying emoliy. Hidan rolled his eyes and Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"What do you mean 'don't remember?'" Naruto asked confused.

"Uhm, i'm not sure. I just woke up with no memory of what happened to me." I said feeling that I should leave out that I was surrounded by strange men in cloaks. Don't know why but my gut just told me to.

"Huh, sounds like amnesia. You could come to the Leaf Village with us and I could try some tests." Sakura said smiling. I giggled.

"Gosh Sakura-Chan you make me sound like I'm some freaky experiment. But sure, I'll go. Got nothing better to do." I said grinning and Narutos grin widened even more.

"Aaaaaaalrite! To the Village!" Naruto shouted and my eye twitched.

'Loud little bugger aint he?' I asked myself as Hidan and I followed the group of people. For some reason, Yamato kept giving me and Hidan these odd glances, like he knew us but he couldn't remember where. I brushed it off, planning on thinking about it later, for I was talking with Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

They were my age: 15 and chunins. They told me a lot about their village and their friends. Naruto told me I had to go to a place called Itchiraku Ramen while I was in the Leaf Village.

Hidan was silent through the whole journey. Glaring a head of us and not saying anything. From what I had gathered from our oh, so lovely traveling time, he's loud all the time so him being quiet set off my unease meter.

"Well Hidan, you've been unusually quiet. Is something wrong?" I asked nudging his side. He glared at me but didn't say anything. I pouted.

"Gosh why are you such a meaner Hidan? Why?" I gasped realizing something. "Are you jealous that I'm not talking to you? OMIGOSH YOU ARE! HIDANS JEALOUS!" I yelled happily clapping my hands.

"You little b*tch! Am f*cking not!" Hidan shouted aiming a punch at me. I easily dodged and skipped ahead, ducking and dodging Hidan's feeble attempts at hitting me. Not sure how I even accomplished it but I did.

"Welly, welly, well now! Aint that a sight for sore eyes! Hidan can't even land a hit!" I jeered making Hidan even more pissed.

"You Jashin damned b*tch! Ill f*cking kill you!" Hidan roared sending his scythe at me. I leaped out of the way and it embedded self into a tree. I balanced myself on it smiling brightly at him.

"Awe Hidan must you be meaner in front of our new friends?" I asked pouting. Hidan growled and wrenched his scythe free aiming it at me again when Naruto spoke up.

"Hidan-san, why are you trying to kill Hikari-Chan?" Naruto asked stepping up to my side. His eyes burned fiercely, as if ready to protect a long good friend. I blinked, surprised at Naruto's open protectiveness over me when we've only known each other for a couple of hours.

"Back off d*mn brat. This is none of your f*cking business!" Hidan growled.

"It is if you're trying to harm Hikari-chan." Naruto said glaring at Hidan and stepping in front of me. I blinked, touched at Naruto's kindness.

"Why the f*ck do you care about the b*tch anyways?" Hidan asked scowling and fingering his scythe.

"Hikari-Chan is a friend, and I will protect my friends!" Naruto said forcibly.

"N-Naruto-san!" I whispered chocking on tears. He turned to me.

"Hikari-Chan are you ok?" he asked concern written in his crystal blue eyes. I nodded and wiped my eyes, the grinned.

"It's ok Naruto-kun! Hidan can't hurt me! I'm too fast for him!" I said smiling. Naruto calmed and smiled to.

"All right, well take a break here for now." Yamato called out breaking the remaining tension.

"MK!" I yelled sitting down. Naruto laughed and sat next to me. I promptly fell asleep on his arm.

CUT! END CHAPPIE!

ME: AWWWWW! SORRY IF IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO END IT THERE! TIS SO CUUUUTE!

HIDAN: STFU AND LET US OUT!

ME: NO! YOU ARE MY CAPTIVE BUDDYS! THEREFORE, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! MUHAHAHA!

-MY 3 CAPTIVE BUDDYS GROAN AND MELT IN DEPAIRE WILST I SPIN AROUND TOSSING FLOWER PETTLES AND SINGING MERRILY-

ME: JA NE AND DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

ME: HELLO AND THANK U FOR BEING PATIENT AND SO KIND WITH YOUR REVIEWS!

HIDAN: WHY ARE YOU F*CKING ENCOURAGING HER? SHE WILL KILL US AAAAAAALL!

HIKARI: -HAS GIVEN UP AND IS CURRENTLY SITTING IN A FEEDLE POSITION GLARING AT THE AUDIENCE THOUGH THE COMPUTER SCREEN KILLER INTENT RADIATING OFF OF HER-

KAKUZU: -HAS PASSED OUT DUE TO WITDRAWL OF MONEY-

ME: OH AND I DO HAVE THE GREATEST PLEASURE TO INRTODUCE U TO A NEW MEMBER OF THESE LITTLE OPENING NOTES….PLEASE WELCOME… Ria- The Ninja of Time! –CLAPS HAPPILY-

HIDAN: YOU'VE DOOMED YOURSELF YOU DO NO THIS RIGHT?

M: NOW HI-KUN, BE NICE! SHE IS HERE TO TOR- I MEAN HAVE FUN ALONG WITH US! ANY WHO SOME OF HIKARIS PAST IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER SO…YA…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO RATE AND REVIEW! HEEEEEEEEERES CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4: Memories

~~Hikari pov~~

"Magical dancing cupcaaaake~~" I sang running after the frosting covered little bugger as it pranced though a meadow of sugar grass and liquorish flowers. I scooped it up and took a bite only for it to squeal in rage and turn into broccoli.

"EWIE! NASTY VEGIBUBBLE!" I screamed dropping it and running away to trip over a frog playing chess with a mushroom. Why, I had no idea.

The frog croaked a check mate and the mushroom smashed the chess set with a rubber bat. I sweat dropped and backed away slowly. Trust me, getting hit with a rubber bat aint fun…wait…how did I know that?

I sighed and rubbed my temples, still confused with all this forgetting crap then remembering the unimportant stuff at the wrong time was killer on the brain. I wouldn't be surprised if my IQ dropped below zero by the time I was 20.

Again I sighed and turned around to run smack dab into a wolf. He growled and his fur rose on his spine. It was a silver grey wolf with a black spiral around his left eye. He came up to about my waist on all fours, standing on two feet…probably bigger. (A/n: About as big as Akamaru in Shippudon time)

"Easy doggie…err…wolfie." I said slowly backing away holding my hands up to show I was un armed. The silver wolf sniffed my hand and whined, nuzzling me.

"Err…o…kay?" I asked gently patting the dog's head. He looked at me with human like eyes, filled with love and compassion. I took a step back, startled by the intensity of his yellow eyes.

"You do not remember me, do you child?" the wolf spoke making me stair in disbelief. I mean, sure it was a dream, but my dreams mostly consisted of sugar and random shit…though a talking wolf is pretty random…

Moving on…

"Excuse me?" I asked blinking. The wolf sighed and sat on its hunches, and fixed his yellow eyes on me.

"I am Hoku, the wolf who raised you and watched you become the woman you are today." Hoku said, his tail wagging.

"I don't get it…I was raised by wolves?" I asked pretty much lost by now. The dog nodded and grinned, showing off brilliant sharp teeth. I flinched and Hoku hid them again. Sighing he placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Your clan was well known with their associations with the Wolves of the Earth, and was feared by the inhabitants of the forbidden lands. Your clan was exiled and when you were 6 with the Donteya sealed with in you, your parents sent you away so you would not come to harm." Hoku said. A cold shiver went up my spine and the lush sugary meows melted away to be replaced with a memory I had not seen yet.

A small girl of 6 years ran blindly though trees, her black shorts, netting shirt and jacket torn and her long wight hair tangled and filled with tree leaves. Shouts were echoing from behind her as the villagers chased after the small girl. She stumbled over a rock and was sent sprawling, scraping her hands and knees.

The villagers drew nearer, the men snickering at the small child. She curled up into a ball sobbing with fear. All of a sudden there was a puff of wight smoke behind the child and a younger version of Hoku stood, his lips spread back with a snarl. He stepped over the young girl, growling at the villagers. The screamed and turned back running for their lives.

The other Hoku bent and whined, gently licking the girls' cheek. She sobbed and clung to his neck.

"Child, why are you so afraid that you summoned me with only your will?" Hoku asked nuzzling the girls' cheek again with a wet nose. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"M-my momma d doesn't w want me." She finally got out before continuing to sob. Hoku licked her face, making the girl giggle a little.

"Do not worry child, for I will be here whenever you need of me." The wolf said before laying down and letting the girl curl up into his fur, falling into a deep sleep.

The memory faded and I blinked now realizing that that small 6 yr old girl was me. I turned to Hoku who was studying me with a sad look in his yellow eyes.

"That night, I became your summons and began to train you. With the help of a few others we taught you ninjustu, taijutsu and a little of genjutsu. We helped you with your chakra affinities for earth, fire and wind and helped you bend the Donteyas chakra to your will." Hoku explained standing up. I nodded now realizing how I was able to dodge Hidan's blows and slam him into a tree. A new question popped into my mind and I blurted it before I was able to stop myself.

"Who's Donteya?"

Hoku whined and looked at me pityingly, kind of weird to have a dog look at u like that... He was silent for a while before answering.

"Donteya was your demon. A sacred wolf with seven tails with the power to move mountains. The Akatsuki miss took her for one of the Tailed Beasts and extracted her from you. You should have died, but for some reason, you survived, but for the loss of your memory." Hoku said his ears drooping. I blinked surprised. I was supposed to be dead? How is that possible?

"I must go, for you are wanted back in the physical world. Some advice for future references, trust Naruto, befriend him. For you will need him as an ally in the near future." Hoku said before disappearing.

My eyes fluttered open to find Hidan knocking on my head, none to gently I might add.

"OI! B*tch! Wake the f*ck up or we'll leave you behind!" he shouted in my ear. My hand flew out and socked him in the gut before I kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"You stupid mother f*cker! I swear to whatever god is out there that if you EVER wake me up like that again you'll find you head buried in a f*cking pig pen!" I screamed pointing at Hidan who stood up and slammed me into the tree, his hand around my neck.

"I f*cking suggest you watch your d*mn mouth when you speak to me for they may be the last f*cking words you ever say." Hidan hissed into my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Go f*ck you self." I hissed back before stabbing a kunai into Hidan's chest. He grunted and let go, making me cough and slide to the ground chocking on the air that filled my lungs.

"F*cking b*tch! That hurt!" Hidan yelled yanking the kunai out and tossing it.

All eyes were locked on Hidan while he openly bled from a fatal chest wound. I blinked and stood up tilting my head to the side.

"Interesting… How is that possible?" I asked making Hidan roll his eyes. Sakura narrowed hers and took a hesitant step towards Hidan. She bent forward studying the wound.

"I don't get it…I saw the kunai go in full blade, and yet the wound is almost completely healed. How did you do that? A healing jutsu?" Sakura asked making Hidan snort.

"As f*cking if! I'm not one of those stuck up type wads of f*cking healing ninja! I'm immortal!" a rock bounced off Hidan's forehead and he yelped, taking a step back rubbing his forehead where a red bump was forming. "What the h*ll?" Hidan yelled glaring at me who was severely pissed.

"Take that back about a healing ninja." I hissed killer intent radiating off of me. Hidan glared at me and Sakura moved out of the firing range. Smart girl.

"Why the f*ck should I?" Hidan asked smirking and ducked as a shuriken whizzed past his ear.

"Because, unless you want to keep you f*cking head on your shoulders, I suggest you watch your f*cking mouth!" I yelled chucking a kunai at him. He ducked and it flew into the bushes behind us. A yelp of pain and surprise made me jump and Naruto fell out of the undergrowth, his cheek grazed where the kunai had whizzed by.

"Oh sh*t! Sorry Naruto-kun!" I apologized running over and helping him up. He grinned, wincing slightly from the stretch of the small wound.

"It's ok Hikari-chan! I'm sure it was an accident!" Naruto said before shooting Hidan a glare. He smirked and walked off to do god knows what.

"Here. Let me get that for you." I said and surprising both me and Naruto, I placed a glowing bluish finger on Naruto's cheek, healing the small cut pretty quickly.

I stood there shocked for what seemed like forever but probably only two minutes when Naruto said. "Hikari-chan, I didn't know you were a medical ninja."

I shook my head taking a step back, then smiled. "Yeah me either. I guess I forgot about that." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"All right, let's get going. Konoha is only half a day's walk from here." Captain Yamato said. I nodded and walked back over to the tree I slept under, picked up my coat and slipped it on. Hidan was still grumbling profanities, which we promptly ignored. I walked beside Naruto, wondering why my dream wolf, Hoku, wanted me to befriend him…

"So, Naruto-kun, what's Konoha like?" I asked after an hours' worth of walking. Naruto grinned.

"It's great! The food, the scenery! Even the hot springs!" Naruto said making me sigh.

"A liiiitle more detail would be nice, like…tell me your favorite spots…places you train stuff like that." I said smiling. Naruto grinned apologetically, then began to tell me about his trainings, missions, and places he likes to hang out at.

"You'll really like it Hikari-chan! It's so peaceful!" Naruto gushed and I smiled. It vanished when we both heard a disgusted snort from behind us. We looked back to see Hidan glaring hatefully at us.

"something wrong Hidan?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Hidan smirked.

"F*ck yeah! How can you believe this squirt! The leafs nothing but a bunch of power hungry bastards, not giving a sh*t about who or what they destroy as long as they make a f*cking profit!" Hidan growled making me sweat drop and Naruto growl. All of a sudden Naruto was in front of Hidan, a kunai at his throat.

"Take that back! NOW!" Naruto hissed, his eyes have turned a bright red, the small whiskers on his face seemed to have winded. Hidan smirked.

"Why the f*ck should i? It's the truth." Hidan said. Naruto growled and was about to attack when I found my self clutching his color, holding him back.

"Naruto, calm down. Everybody is entitled to an opinion of something. If Hidan wants to think that, then you have no control to stop him." I said calmly glaring at Hidan. He grinned and straitned.

"No one insults my village around me!" Naruto hissed, very un human like. I grunted and bonked him on the head. He returned to normal clutching his skull.

"Hey! That hurt!" he whined and I smirked.

"Then don't go off the deep end again. Now can we please keep walking?"

CUT! END CHAPPIE!

M: FIN! IT IS COMPLETE!

HIKARI: WE CAN GO NOW? –HIDAN AND KAKUZU LOOK UP HOPEFULY-

M: AHAHAHA OF COURSE NOT SILLY! THE DOORS LOCKED AND THE STORY AINT OVER YET!

-THEY LOWER THEIR HEADS SADLY, KAKUZU STARTS TO ERODE AWAY-

M: NOOOOOO! ZUZU-CHAAAAAAAN! U CANT DIEEEEE! MY REVIEWERS WILL KILLSSSS MEEEEE!

KAKUZU:…HIDAN GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR KNIFES

H: I CANT. SHES TOOK THEM DURING THE CHAPTER.

M: AHAHAHAHA! JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

M: HELLOOOOOO! I have noticed a small comment that somebody had sent it. Apparently as my cousin would call em…I got a flame…anyway I read it and at first I got pissed but then I found it funny. It's so weird. If they don't like the story then y read it? Comen sense. Any who this is chapter 5 I do hope u like it.

Hidan, Hikari Kakuzu: -taken aback by my strange calmness-

Hidan: SNAP THE FCK OUTTA IT AND LET US OUTTA HERE! –BCH SLAPS ME ACROSS THE FACE. I STARE AT HIM AND HE SWEAT DROPS-

M:…..HOW DARE U FKING SLAP ME U GOD DAMED WORTHLESS PIECE OF *&^$%#$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*! –TACKLES HIDAN AND IS BEATING THE BAJEBUS OUTTA HIM-

KAKUZU: I THINK WE SHOULD GET TO THE STORY BEFORE THIS GETS UGLY…

M: YOUR FACE IS UGLY!

KAKUZU: U LITTLE BCH! –JOINS OUT LITTLE FIST FIGHT AND HIKARI IS TAPPING AWAY AT THE SCREEN GLASS TRYING TO CRACK IT-

RAI: REVIEW AND JA NE! –SITS WITH POP CORN AND WATCHES THE FIGHT HAPPILY-

Chapter five. Konoha and Ramen

Red. That's the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw the gates of Konoha. Very red, very BIG gates and looooong wall surrounded this village. Looked more like a super criminal boot camp…

"Yeesh! Just looking at this place screams 'NINJAS!' I thought this place was hidden?" I asked looking at Yamato. He looked at me oddly.

"It is." He said and I shook my head and pointed at the giant wall.

"Nothing that big is 'hidden'," I formed air quotes over the word hidden. "anybody could run into this place and know it housed ninjas."

Yamato didn't answer but seemed to be pondering this, I mentally patted myself on the back before being plowed over by Hidan.

"Watch it bch! Don't just fcking stop!" he growled stepping over me. I picked myself up and brushed the dirt from my cloths.

"Charming, Hidan. Just charming. " I said drily. Hidan smirked and kept walking. I sighed and kept up, still looking at the giant red gates. When we walked through the two people in a small booth smiled.

"Hey your back! Who are your tagalongs?" a man asked looking at me and Hidan. I waved smiling happily and Hidan glared at them. I nudged him in the gut and he grunted, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Humph." Hidan grunted and I rolled my eyes shaking my head at his lack of since.

"Sorry about him, I'm Masayuki Hikari." I introduced and the two booth boys nodded in greeting. All of a sudden I found myself being dragged by Naruto who was gushing about the ramen shop here. I waved happily goodbye at everybody then followed Naruto.

He took me to a small shop with bar stools and a nice aroma floating out of it. We sat down and my stomach evidently growled. I blushed and hung my head.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, I don't have any money…" I trailed off blushing an even deeper red. Naruto grinned and patted my back.

"That's alright Hikari-Chan! I'll pay!" he said happily. I looked up and shook my head.

"no, that's alright! I couldn't…I mean…I don't want you to waste your money on me!" I hastily said and Naruto shook his head, still smiling.

"No, that's ok! I'll pay! Two miso ramen please!" he said turning to the old man behind the counter before I could say anything else. I sighed and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." I said and he grinned again. The bowls were set in front of us. I took one whiff of the broth and my stomach growled again. I laughed, picked up the chopsticks and dipped them in. as soon as the noodles touched my tongue I was in heaven. It was sweet, yet salty and cooked to perfection!

I moaned in ecstasy and gulped down more. I looked over and noticed Naruto was on his second bowl. I thought of saying something but I was distracted by a strange sensation coursing through out my body.

I blinked and set my bowl down , now noticing that my hands were shaking.

'what an odd sensation…' I thought holding them up and watching them shake. 'I feel so light and happy…and energetic…' I looked over at Naruto who looked at me, his mouth dropped open and a noodle hung from his mouth.

"H-Hikari-Chan…are you alright? You look a little…off." Naruto said and I smiled and nodded vigorously, making Naruto to sweat drop

"what's wrong Naruto-kun? Why are you bouncing up and down?" I asked a little rushed. Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"I'm not the one bouncing Hikari-Chan, you are." He pointed to me and I just realized he was rite.

"oh boy…"

-5 seconds later-

"AHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I screamed sprinting out of the ramen shop at top speeds, Naruto trying to keep up, but failing epically because I'm a ninja like that!

"Hikari-Chan! Wait up! You'll get lost!" he yelled but I didn't hear him…at least I think I did…I was too busy whipping around pointing out random things and seeing small little blue men.

"OMG! IT'S A SMURF!" I yelled glomping a random dude.

"Ah! Wth?" he growled but I was off again tormenting a poor old lady trying to talk to a vender.

"HI MS. NAPPL BOPS! LONG TIME NO SEEEE!" I screamed into her ear. She hit me with a purse and I giggled excitedly running off again. Naruto tried to catch up, while apologizing to the people I bothered. I kept running down streets and alleys, screaming at the top of my lungs and shouting random things such as…

"OMIGOSHNESH! IT'S THE PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!" while pointing at a pole.

"OOOOOOOOOH! HI MR. MCDONALD! ILL HAVE A DOUBLE WHOPPER WITH FRIES!" at a bill bored…

"HUBBA BALLUUUUUUUUGA! WHOHOOOOOOOOO IM A FREE BIRD BABY! IM JUST GUNNA FLAP MAH WINGS AND TAKE OFF FOR THE SKYYYYY!" while staring intentionally at a wall.

Naruto finial decided to grace us with his presence as he finally caught up to me, panting hard and holding a stitch in his side.

"Hikari-…Chan…you need…to calm…down." He gasped out and I completely ignored him, still staring at the wall. Something was off about it…but I'm not sure what…wait…THERE IT IS!

"OHMIGOOSHNESH!" I screamed while pointing an accusing finger at the wall. "…IT'S A FUCKING DOT!" and then I promptly passed out.

AHHHHH SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT BEFORE YOU GUYS CHEWED MY HEAD OFF! IM SORRY! I AM TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORYS AND FAILING EMPICLY AT IT! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!


End file.
